yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oldyoyoguy
Hi Oldyoyoguy, and welcome to the yo-yo wiki! I see you've been editing a while but no-one has said hello :-). Please have a read of the if you haven't already. Your contributions are top-notch and I can't really find anything wrong with them, but please use the edit summary box so other people can easily see what you've changed. You seem to be managing fine but feel free to leave me a message on my talk page if you have any issues. --Wilfred (talk| ) 03:43, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Re: yoyo collecting Should we introduce a facility to list their collections? I'm not convinced it would be a good idea, although I'm open to persuasion. The idea of a wiki is that anyone can edit, but why would I want to edit someone else's yo-yo collection? Whilst we write the content here, we don't generally do the software side of things - the yo-yo wiki is hosted on wikia as they have the expertise handling the mediawiki software. This means that anything that involves major changes to the site would be difficult. I never imagined the yo-yo wiki would become a yo-yo encyclopedia as it has now. There are several others places for information on specific yo-yos - stores often keep the data and the yo-yo museum is an excellent resource (although I'm sure you knew about these already). However with some yo-yos (such as a couple of signature series yoyofactory models) people have chosen to use this as a place to keep the information, and we have an inclusive policy. I'm trying to be open-minded, and your proposal would also be great for getting new people involved here. Did you have a specific format in mind? Would you create a new page for each yo-yo collector, or edit something that's already here? p.s. I've read your post, what does area 51 offer collectors?--Wilfred 15:35, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Re: yo-yo collecting OK, I've been chatting to Madyoer and we think that it would be great to have collectors here. If they create a user page they can list their collections there and each item to the official YYW page on that item. For example, check out Yo shi's page. As for the collectors communicating there's the Coffee Machine (although if they want to have a separate collectors chat we can do that), every user gets their own talk page and any user can set up an email form that allows others to email them without exposing their email address to the outside world. Would this be a workable solution? --Wilfred 08:57, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Image sizes Hi Oldyoyoguy, i just noticed, that you uploaded two sizes of the same image. Wikia does image resizing for you. You can use the "thumb" feature for that and only upload one resolution. Example: The "100px" etc. give the desired width of the image. Cheers, Hans --HB 15:04, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Deleting images Hi Oldyoyoguy, you can leave Wilfred a message to delete the image. Cheers, Hans Hi Hi Oldyoyoguy, I just wanted to take this opportunity to say hi. I see you got up your user page it looks great. If there is anything I can do to help please let me know. If your going to nationals well see you there.-- MadYoer (Communicate!) 17:20, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Links/alternation I'm not sure what you mean by alternation, links work by what you want to call the link. For example, I could write a small minor contest and get a small minor contest. If you want to regularly reference a page that has a long name, like the world contest, you can create a redirect with a shorter name. This allows me to write a small minor contest instead. --Wilfred 19:46, 17 August 2008 (UTC)